The Princess Sarah
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This is a lovely story I just got done. Its about Jareth& Sarah in case you wondering. And please note I do well with Summaries. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N:Haai everyone this is a new Labyrinth story. Hope you like it. I always wondered what would happened if it didn't go like the movie but more mine idea. Hope you will enjoin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Labyrinth how much I would Love too. **

**The Princess Sarah**

There once was an girl named Sarah. She lived with her father the King and her mother the Queen in a kingdom not so far from the kingdom of Goblins.

The king of Goblins and her father were close friends. Sadly her mother and little baby brother passed away during birth.

Than the King asked his friend the Goblin King to look after Sarah who was only seven at the time, while her father had to leave for a while.

He could not bear to take care of his daughter feeling so heartbroken from the loss of his wife . Sarah didn't know what was going on, went to the Goblins castle. He was already waiting outside for them. "Welcome Robert and princess Sarah to the goblin City. I hope you are not afraid of goblins." He said smiling at her.

"No they just look funny and they sometimes takes things someone's uses very little or not anymore." She said smiling too.

"How right you are princess. I heard something from the goblins, do you like solving puzzles?" He asked.

"Oh yes very much. I solved puzzles in about halve an hour now." She said proudly.

The goblin king smiled at the little princess. "Do you think you can solve my labyrinth?" he asked.

Sarah looked the labyrinth behind after he stepped aside. She started to frown. "Maybe you should wait till your older Sarah." her father said smiling.

"No I want to try it now. Looks like fun." she said pouting looking at her father. "When your older and wiser you can, but not now. Now you behave yourself alright? I will be back in a couple of weeks." The king said smiling at his daughter. He gave her a kiss on her forhead.

Then he got on his flying horse he had got from the goblin king and left.

But he never came back when he said he would. He wrote a letter that he found a new Queen and a mother for Sarah.

And they would return when the baby was born. The goblin king didn't know what the princess Sarah would think of this.

Sarah was now playing with some of his goblins in the throne room. She was now ten years old and very smart for her age.

"Sarah can I have a word with you about your father?" He said. She up sadly trying to hold back tears. "Why didn't come back like he promised? A promise is a promise." She said.

"Come here little one." He said picking her up. She put her arms around his neck and started crying. Then after she calmed down he told her to take a little nap. He took her to her bedroom and put to bed, closed the curtains and left her to sleep.

He returned a letter that he was happy for him to find someone, and that his daughter was fine, while in fact she wasn't.

After a few months the King and his new wife and new born son returned. The Queen staid at the castle because she didn't care about goblins and other monsters as she called them.

So the King went to get his daughter back out of Goblin City. He was taken to the Goblin kings study. There he found her reading on the sofa.

"Sarah no welcome for your father?" He said smiling at her when she looked up at him.

"Father you returned!" She said running over to him and hugged him. "My little princess, it is good to see and hold you again." He said smiling.

Then he went over to the goblin King and thank him for watching over his daughter so well.

Then they had to say goodbye. And Sarah turned sad about this. The goblin king told her she could come when she wanted too.

He gave her a crystal ball. "Thank you very much." She said smiling at little. And she hugged him goodbye, which took him by surprise. But he returned it and they said goodbye. Then her father and Sarah returned to the castle.

Sarah saw a blond woman sitting on her mother's throne and a crib next to her. She smiled at Sarah in some way Sarah didn't like.

"Hello princess Sarah your father told me a lot about you." She said.

"Princess this is Queen Irene your new step-mother and little brother Tobias." Her father said. "I'm please to meet you." Sarah said.

"Well why don't you talk to you new mother I must take care of few things in my study." He said and gave Sarah a little kiss on her forhead and left.

"Well I am you new mother. How was your time at the Goblin City? Where you not scared? I sure would be." She said trying to talk to Sarah.

"I had the most lovely time there. I shall return there soon since it is not far from here and I miss my friend the Goblin king greatly. And you not my mother but step-mother." Princess Sarah angry said.

"How lovely for you. Well I must have so rest. Would you watch Prince Tobias?"And then left without waiting for a answer. Sarah walked over to her new half Brother Tobias. She thought he was adorable. She played with him for the rest of the day.

At dinner her father and stepmother came together. This happened every time again since then. Princess Sarah had to watch the baby and her father and step- mother where somewhere else. Till one day the king got very ill.

He passed away a few days later. At the funeral, the Goblin king had come to say goodbye to his dear friend. He stood next to Princess Sarah and her step-mother the Queen. One thing that was strange about this woman he thought. She didn't look sad at all about losing her husband. Only Sarah did. Tobias was still too young to understand what was going on, he was about five years old. He was holding Princess Sarah's hand. After the funeral Princess Sarah said very little. She fourteen years old now. Then things changed for good for her.

One day the Goblin King had got a letter from Princess Sarah. In it she wrote that her Step mother was planning to marry her off. She asked if he could come at her birthday, when the queen had planned it for it to take place. Princess Sarah was now going to be eighteen. What the Queen thought to be the perfect age for Princess Sarah to get married.

He returned a letter saying he would come. So the time of Princess Sarah birthday had come and he arrived to see her and the Queen welcoming the guests. The Queen looked angry too see him there. "You were not welcome here Goblin king." She said angry.

"Yes he is. He took care of me when I needed it like father wanted. And I invited him here." Princess Sarah said. The Queen huffed and went inside. "Thank you for coming Jareth." She said smiling at him. "You are welcome precious. Shall we go inside?" He said holding out his arm which she took and went inside. Inside in the ballroom everyone was talking and dancing. Then Prince Tobias came to her and the Goblin king.

"Here is my present. Hope you like it." He said smiling. She opened it and saw her father's symbol necklace.

"Toby where did you get this?" She asked because it was thought to be lost.

"I found it in my mother's jewellerybox. Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it Toby thank you so much." She said hugging him.

The Goblin King smiled. Then someone clearing his throat made him look at an young man maybe five years older than Princess Sarah.

"Princess may I have the first dance?" He said smiling at her. "She can't because she is already asked by the Goblin King." Toby said holding back his giggle. Princess Sarah looked at the Goblin King, he was holding out his hand to her. She took it and they went the dance floor.

Then they danced as everyone stood aside. Then the Queen stopped the music. "Everyone you welcome here tonight on my step-daughter's birthday.

She is now old enough to be married. And the end of this night I will have chosen her fiancé. Thank you all end enjoin." She said smiling and sat down on her throne. "She probably found some Prince or king far away." Sarah whispered. "Or maybe close by, maybe it is me. And I think you would not mind it at all." He said. " Would you mind it Jareth? Be married to me?" Sarah asked seriously. Jareth looked shocked for an moment. "Not I would not. But mine answer does not count if you do mind precious." He said seeing what her answer would be. See for the Goblin King fall in love with this young woman. She smiled. "I won't mind it at all." She said blushing and not looking at him. Then the music stopped since it was time for the announcement.

Her step-mother looked at them as she called Sarah to come to her. Sarah walked over and stood next to her as Tobias came to stand next to her holding her hand. She smiled a little at him as he smiled back.

"Well as my late husband's last wish, he wanted his daughter to be married off to someone he trusted with his life." She said sighing.

"The Princess Sarah will marry to the Goblin King Jareth." She said and stood aside as Jareth came to stand next to Sarah. Everybody cheered, alright not everybody as in the young princes and young kings. Also the other princesses and queens there.

After that they went back to the Goblin castle. Sarah hadn't said anything yet. So Jareth thought he should try. "I hope you are not to disappointed Sarah." He said smiling a little.

"You knew she would engage us didn't you Jareth? Before my father passed away even." She said looking at him. He cleared his throat.

"Well not really. Your Father sent me to take care of you well. But he didn't say anything about marriage. It was after you sent your letter I found out what he meant. Your Step-mother didn't want it but she couldn't talk your father out of it. That is why she didn't invite me I think. But precious you still didn't give me an answer." He said.

"I thought I already answered that while we were dancing. I'm just disappointed that you didn't ask me yourself. Away from all the pretend. You know I don't like to be lied too." She said smiling at him. He looked for a moment but then began to laugh. Sarah looked at him laughing.

"I'm sorry precious. You are right. I should have asked you first. But think of it this way. You still can keep a eye on your old home." He said holding her hand.

"Look we are home. Come I have something for you. It is your birthday after all." He said. He took her inside the castle and opened one door for her.

"Well go one in precious I made it just for you. Go on." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and went inside.

She gasped in surprise as she saw it was her old room at back at the palace of her father. All her things were there. "Jareth thank you. I didn't think I could bring my things but you made sure of it. Thank you so much." She said embracing him. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. And here is you other gift." He gave her a crystal and there in her hand fall a necklace. "Jareth it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She said embracing him.

They got married shortly after. And they lived happily ever after.

**Well what do you think of the one shot? **

**Tell me what you think about it. I accept flames of the Story but not the grammar.**

**Lots Of Love**

**Sesshoumarufan20**

**R+R**


End file.
